Rock and Sam
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon learning that Rock and Sam has been dating each other for weeks; Jaime becomes conflicted on whether he should tell Meek and Luna, especially when they go after Black Arts Beagle. Meanwhile; Randy learns from an app that he'll go bald in the future and tires to keep it from happening.
1. Revelation

In Jaime and Rock's apartment; Jaime was playing Kirby Star Allies when Rock in a tuxedo appeared.

"Well I'm going out now." said Rock.

"Okay, where're you going?" said Jaime.

"Some gala." said Rock.

"With a friend?" said Jaime.

"Yeah." said Rock.

"Who is this friend?" said Jaime.

"No one important." said Rock.

Jamie nodded.

"Alright, enjoy yourself." said Jaime.

Rock walked out of the apartment.

Jaime resumed playing his game.

"So you're not going to question your roommate anymore?" said Khaji Da.

"Of course not, we've got nothing to hide." said Jaime.

"He hid the bad eye from you." said Khaji Da.

Jamie stopped playing his game and realized his scarab was right.

"You're right." He said and got off the coutch and grabbed a light blue denim jacket. "I'm heading out to see what's going on."

He put the jacket on before leaving his apartment.

With Rock; he was at some type of gala.

"Sheesh Glomgold, so full of himself that he's willing to claim stuff from adventures that Scrooge bested him in." said Rock.

He went to a buffet table and started stuffing tons of food in sandwich bags before leaving the table.

He then saw a copper statue of Glomgold.

"A Copper Statue?" He asked "Seriously."

He then sees Eddy.

"Weren't you fired by Glomgold due to managing to make off with all his money even while golfing with him?" said Rock.

Eddy turned to Rock.

"Yeah, but I'm just trying to make off with some of his buffet food." said Eddy.

He then managed to stuff some sushi in a bag.

"You say nothing, I say nothing." said Eddy.

He walked off.

Glomgold however saw Eddy and became mad.

"Did that son of a bitch just steal my shrimp sushi?" Glomgold said before groaning, "I really need to stop putting buffet's in every gala I host."

With Jaime; he was just appearing at the gala and looked around.

"This guy is so full of himself." said Khaji Da.

Jaime then punched his scarab.

"Ow." said Khaji Da.

Jaime then appeared at the buffet table and pulled out a sandwich bag before putting loads of meatballs in it and walking away from the table without anyone noticing.

"Nice." He said and walked to a giant Chocolate Fountain. "This is awesome."

"Hey Jamie." Said a familiar voice.

Jamie freaked out and fell on the Chocolate Fountain getting his clothes and jacket covered in chocolate.

He climbed out of the fountain and saw Rock.

"What're you doing here?" said Rock.

"I grew bored and decided to show up here, maybe even make off with some meatballs." said Jaime.

He pulled out a bag of said meatballs.

"That is just dispicable." Rock said before pulling out a bag of the food he's stealing, "Because I'm making off with Glomgold's teryaki skewers."

"WHATS GOING ON!" A Voice shouted.

The two saw Glomgold and he saw Jamie covered with Chocolate.

"Ah you ok?" He asked.

"Uh..."Jaime said before hiding his bag of food in his jacket, "Yep, just dandy."

Rock did the same thing as well.

"Very peachy." said Rock.

"Good to know." said Glomgold.

He walked off.

"You think he noticed?" said Jaime.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MEATBALLS AND TERIYAKI SKEWERS!?" Glomgold's voice yelled.

"Yep." Said Rock.

Glomgold went back and was looking for the thieves and saw Jamie still in the fountain.

"How about you get yourself cleaned up and your clothes washed?" He asked.

"Thanks." said Jaime.

He walked off.

Rock walked off as well and saw the back of Sam in a dark blue dress before sneaking up behind her.

He tapped her left shoulder, making turn around to see nothing.

"Huh?" said Sam.

Rock saw that Sam was looking a stone rectangle object.

"Seriously, how is Glomgold so full of himself?" said Rock.

Sam turned around to see Rock and hugged him.

"Hey Rock." She said.

"Surprised?" said Rock.

"Not exactly." said Sam.

She turned to the same object.

"How is this duck full of himself anyways?" said Sam.

"No idea, but I do know what to do with this thing." said Rock.

He pulled out a chissel and hammer before placing the chissel on the stone and tapping it lighting with the hammer.

Then a ton of dust emerged from the stone rectangle and it turned into a statue of Rock flexing his muscles.

Rock stepped back.

"Now there's a guy who's so full of himself." said Rock.

"That's just you wearing only a pair of shorts and flexing your muscles." said Sam.

"Beat's Glomgold's copper statue." said Rock.

Sam giggled.

Jaime who was now cleaned up walked out of a bathroom.

"Who would have thought that one of Glomgold's businesses would have a bathroom that also has a shower in it?" said Jaime.

"You lathered me with body wash." said Khaji Da.

Jaime punched the scarab.

"Ow." said Khaji Da.

Jaime looked around and saw Rock with his arm around Sam before kissing her on the forehead.

The teenage hero became shocked and started walking backwards.

He continued walking backwards towards his own apartment before stripping down to nothing but underwear before getting into his bed.

"Want to talk about what we just saw?" said Khaji Da.

"No." said Jamie.

The next day in the Watchtower; Jaime was dressed in his Blue Beetle armor and getting some food.

"Dude, you've got to tell Meek and Luna what you just saw." said Khaji Da.

"I know I should, but I'm not to sure I should. If I tell, then I'll be betraying Rock, if I don't, then I'll be betraying Meek and Luna. Either way, no one's going to trust me anymore." said Blue Beetle.

"Good point." said the Scarab.

"Hey Jaime." said a voice.

Blue Beetle shrieked and turned around to see Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor.

Meek became confused.

"You okay man?" said Meek.

Blue Beetle sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a very disturbing night." said Blue Beetle.

"Let me guess fell in the chocolate fountain at Glomgold's Party?" asked Meek.

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Blue Beetle.

"Rock told me what the two of you did last night." said Meek.

Blue Beetle became shocked.

"He did, did he, what was it?" said Blue Beetle.

"Mostly that you made off with some of Glomgold's food." said Meek.

Blue Beetle smiled.

"Worth it." said Blue Beetle.

"Anyways, Batman gave us a new assignment." said Meek.

"Alright, what're we dealing with?" said Blue Beetle.

Meek smirked.

"Well, we're to work with Vigilante and Shining Knight in order to aprehend a Beagle Boy called Black Arts Beagle." said Meek.

Blue Beetle chuckled.

"This should be fun." said Blue Beetle.

"And we're getting help from Luna, Rock, and Sam." said Meek.

Blue Beetle became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Blue Beetle.

Meek became confused.

"Is something troubling you?" said Meek.

"No, I'm just dandy." said Blue Beetle.

Meek nodded.

"Okay then, we leave in fifteen minutes." said Meek.

He walked off.

"This is all I need." said Blue Beetle.


	2. New App

With Randy; he was in the Toon Manor washing room placing his clothes in the washing machine.

"Nothing like doing your laundry to keep on making good first impressions." said Randy.

He then closed the washer before turning it on.

"There, now to just wait for an hour before placing them in the dryer." said Randy.

He left the washing room.

In the living room; Sonic and Edd were sitting on the couch watching some type of documentary when Randy walkled in.

"Hey what're you watching?" said Randy.

"Some new documentary by Nigel Thornberry called Wild Thornberry's Wild As F." said Edd.

Randy became confused.

"Wild as what?" said Randy.

"F, you know, fudge, but not really that word." said Sonic.

Randy did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what's the show like?" said Randy.

"The Thornberry's go around the world doing crazy and messed up shit in different countries and having no shame about it." said Edd.

"What has happened to the Discovery Channel?" said Randy.

"They've become disgusting freaks of nature." said Sonic.

"Yep, that's what that channel has become ever since Naked and Afraid came into the picture." said Edd.

Then Eddy walked into the room with an iPad.

"This app is amazing." said Eddy.

Everyone turned to Eddy confused.

"What app?" said Sonic.

"Just some new app that'll show you a picture of what you'll look like in the future." said Eddy.

Everyone became confused.

"Really?" said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, it's really great, just take a selfie, and it'll show you how you'll look in a couple of years." said Eddy.

Sonic grabbed the iPad.

"First up." said Sonic.

He then managed to take a selfie and pushed an icon on the iPad and the selfie of himself changed into him looking masculine.

"Nice, I'm going to enjoy the future." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at the picture.

"Of course you will." said Eddy.

Edd grabbed the iPad and took a selfie before the picture turned into one of him with loads of hair and not wearing a hat.

He became shocked.

"Whoa-hoa." said Edd.

Everyone noticed the picture.

"Well at least he'll get the decency to not wear his hat in the future." said Randy.

Edd glared at Randy.

Eddy grabbed the iPad.

"This is one great app I've used." said Eddy.

He started messing with it as Randy took the iPad.

"I need to see my future." said Randy.

He took a selfie of himself and saw his picture before it turned into him without any hair.

The teenager shrieked in shock.

Everyone looked at the picture.

"Nice, you'll become Bruce Willis." said Sonic.

"Ho-how is this possible?" said Randy.

"No idea, but enjoy your future." said Eddy.

He walked off.

"Relax, it might not be so bad for you." said Sonic.

"Easy for you to say." said Randy.

"Well, enjoy your future." said Sonic.

He left the room.

"I've got to prevent this from happening." said Randy.


	3. Getting the Truth

Outside a Dairy Queen; Rock walked out of the building with a Cookie Dough Blizzard in hand.

He took a bite out of his food.

"Mmm, nice." said Rock.

Then Luna and Sam walked out of the building with blizzards of their own.

Luna had a Butterfinger blizzard while Sam had an Oreo blizzard.

"When are Meek and his group going to show up?" said Sam.

"Pretty soon knowing them." said Luna.

Then in a beam of light; Meek, Blue Beetle doing a superhero landing pose, Vigilante and Shining Knight appeared.

"See?" said Luna.

Meek noticed what Blue Beetle was doing and lightly kicked him.

BB groaned and stood up.

"Killjoy." said Blue Beetle.

"I was part of that war on Mobius." said Meek.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Alright." said Blue Beetle, "What was he like?"

"No idea, I never met him, just the guy who managed to do him in." said Meek.

He turned to the others.

"You ready?" said Meek.

Rock spun his belt around, making his armor appear.

"I was born ready." said Rock.

Luna made her Purple Parasite armor appear.

"Let's move then." said Luna.

The group started to walk off.

Blue Beetle walked close to Rock.

"So, anything of interest happen at the gala last night?" said Blue Beetle.

"Besides the fact that we stole half of Glomgold's buffet, not much." said Rock.

"You sure, didn't see anything of interest?" said Blue Beetle.

"Nope." said Rock.

"Artwork?" said Blue Beetle.

"Nada." said Rock.

"Anyone you know?" said Blue Beetle.

"No one that I can think of." said Rock.

"Alright, just checking. But I do have one more question to ask." said Blue Beetle.

"What?" said Rock.

"How long have you and Sam been dating each other behind Meek and Luna's backs?" said Blue Beetle.

Rock became shocked.

"What?" said Rock.

"You heard me." said Blue Beetle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Rock.

"I've got video evidence that says otherwise." said Khaji Da.

Rock sighed.

"Weeks now." said Rock.

"Dude, how could you not tell me about this?" said Blue Beetle.

"I don't need to explain myself." said Rock.

"We've been living in an apartment with each other for months." said Blue Beetle.

Rock nodded.

"Still don't have to." said Rock.

Sam approached the two.

"What is going on?" said Sam.

"Jaime knows about us." said Rock.

Sam is shocked.

"He does, how?" said Sam.

"After I took a shower to get some fudge off of myself, I saw the two of you together and put two and two together." said Blue Beetle, "All that work with Batman has paid off."

Sam sighed.

"It's a whole thing." said Sam.

"Yeah, a whole thing that'll end with Meek and Luna finding out about this and never speaking to any of you ever again." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle punched his scarab.

"OW!" yelled the scarab, "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"For being an idiot." said Blue Beetle.

"Okay." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle sighed.

"Look, I'm half tempted to let Meek and Luna know about this, but the other half doesn't want to tell them." said Blue Beetle.

Sam smiled.

"Good to know." said Sam.

"Doesn't mean that they won't find out about this." said Blue Beetle.

Rock and Sam nodded.

"I hear that." said Rock.

He placed his hands close together before his helmet appeared which he then put on.

"Time to find us a beagle." said Rock.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" said Shining Knight.

"Duckberg." said Meek.

Shining Knight nodded.

"Alright then." said Shining Knight, "Then let us make haste."


	4. What to do

With Randy; he was in his room reading 'Hairloss for Dummies'.

"Is there anything in here on how to keep it from happening?" said Randy.

He flipped through the pages.

He groaned and tossed the book away.

"Nothing." said Randy.

Later; he was sitting at a Taco Bell booth looking through the internet while eating a Frito Burrito, Doritos Locos taco, and a Double Decker taco.

Randy sighed.

"Still nothing." said Randy.

He took a bite out of his Double Decker taco.

"How does no one know a thing about preventing hair loss." said Randy.

He then sighed.

"This is going to be hard to try and take care of." said Randy.

Later; he walked into the mansion and sat down on the living room couch.

Theresa came in and saw her boyfriend sad.

"What is it?" said Theresa.

Randy turned to Theresa.

"I'm going to go bald in the future." said Randy.

Theresa is shocked.

"What?" said Theresa.

"Yep, Cunningham is going bald." said Randy.

"HAW-HAW!" a voice laughed.

Randy groaned.

"Idiot." said Randy.

Theresa became mad.

"The nerve." said Theresa.

Just then Daffy came in with Lola and they saw a sad Randy.

"A little bird told me that someone's going bald." said Daffy.

Lola turned to Daffy.

"You were eves dropping." said Lola.

Daffy covered the rabbits mouth.

"NO I WASNT!" He shouted. "A Bird really did tell me and he's over there."

Lola Bunny saw Walt who waved.

"Okay." said Lola.

"Right." said Randy.

"I may have a solution to keep you from going bald." said Daffy.

Randy and Theresa and Lola Bunny became confused.

"Really, what?" said Randy.

"Family secret." said Daffy.

He looked around.

"And it's Chlorox." said Daffy.

Randy became mad.

"That isn't a hair loss remedy, it's a liquid that makes the color to clothes go away." said Randy.

Daffy became confused.

"Seriously?" said Daffy.

Lola nodded.

Soon Lola(Loud) came in and she saw the whole thing.

"I've got a better hair loss remedy." said Lola Loud.

Everyone turned to the Loud.

"What?" asked Lola(Loud). "Lisa went bald once."

"Alright, let's get this over with." said Randy.


	5. Black Arts Beagle

With Rock's group; they appeared in Duckberg.

"So this is Duckberg huh? Not much different from the places we've defended." said Vigilante.

"I was picturing it to be entirly different." said Shining Knight.

Blue Beetle looked around.

"Well, it's got character." said Blue Beetle.

The Knight looked around.

"I fear that beagle won't be easy to look for." said Shining Knight.

"Maybe at the carnival." said Meek.

He pointed to a sign that said 'Carnival with Nik Nokturn today' and a picture of Black Arts Beagle as his Nik Nokturn persona.

Shining Knight was confused.

"Why do you say that?" said Shining Knight.

"Because one of Black Arts's alias's is Nik Nokturn." said Meek.

Shining Knight looked at the readers

"Not what I was used to in the middle ages." said Shining Knight.

Rock spun his belt a bit, making his armor and helmet disappear.

Everyone became confused.

"What was that about?" said Vigilante.

"If we go into a carnival in heroic outfits, it would draw unwanted attention." said Rock.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Good call." Blue Beetle said before his armor disappeared, turning him into Jaime Reyes.

Meek pushed a button on his armor.

"Power down." said Meek.

His armor then disappeared.

Later; Jaime walked over to a booth labeled Deep Fried Butter and placed some money on the counter.

"One extra crispy stick of butter." said Jaime.

The worker nodded and grabbed a stick with a stick of butter on it before dipping it into some batter and giving it to Jaime.

"Thanks." Jaime said before walking off.

"Dude, you should really tell Meek and Luna everything." said Khaji Da.

"I can't do that, betraying one friend either way." said Jaime.

He took a bite out of his crispy butter.

"Besides do you know what they would do if they found out?" He asked

"I know what'll happen if they don't find out." said Khaji Da.

Jaime groaned and took another bite out of his food.

He then sighed.

"I'm screwed no matter what I do." said Jaime.

With Rock and Sam; the two were walking towards a tent.

"We should probably come out and tell the truth." said Rock.

Sam became confused.

"Why?" said Sam.

"It's been disturbing since Jaime told us he knew about us." said Rock, "I've been nothing but secrets since reconnecting with Meek, two headed coin, reasons for being on Earth, the ugly eye, killing my mentor, my boss being the only one who knows the truth, using Jaime's toothbrush to clean my frog."

"I don't thi-"Sam said before realizing something, "Wait, you've got a frog?"

Rock pulled out a frog from his pocket.

"Yep." said Rock.

The frog croaked.

"Right." said Sam.

"Anyways, these secrets that have been coming out have really bothered me lately." said Rock.

Sam is confused.

"Oh like what?" She asked.

"The dead eye was such a big one." said Rock.

His frog croaked.

"I know that one." said Sam.

"And this one I never told a single soul outside of the Galactic Federation." said Rock.

He looked around and leaned to Sam.

"I've been thinking about changing my helmet to something else." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

The two appeared at the tent and peaked inside and saw Black Arts Beagle as Nik Nokturn doing some magic tricks.

"Black Arts." said Sam.

"No doubt about it." said Rock.

Black Arts smiled.

"And now, for one of my greatest tricks ever." said Black Arts.

Rock twisted his belt, making his armor appear.

"I'm going to get a closer look." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Alright." said Sam.

Rock placed his hands together and his helmet appeared before putting it on.

He walked into the tent.

Black Arts then placed a card in his jacket before opening it up, making a dove fly out.

"Amazing stuff, isn't it?" Black Arts.

Everyone cheered.

"Initiate grappling cable." said Rock.

He stuck his right hand up in the air and a cable shot out of his wrist before pulling him up towards a beam.

"Spider Man, eat your heart out." said Rock.

In New York; Spider Man sneezed.

Spider Man looked around.

"Someone's been talking about me." said Spider Man.

Back at the tent; Rock reached a post and sat down on it before pulling out a high tech telescope and looking through it.

"The reason's I started using a telescope was because Stitch did a binocular prank on me, and due to my dead eye." said Rock.

He saw something in Black Arts' jacket.

"Hello, what's this?" said Rock.

He zoomed into the jacket and saw a paper labeled 'Stealing the deed to Duckberg'.

"That's interesting." said Rock.

He put his telescope away.

Black Arts then started pulling scarfs out of his mouth.

Sam is shocked.

"Ew." She said.

Meek saw the whole thing.

"They're coming from his sleeves." said Meek.

However they see some good stuff on some scarfs and this shocked Meek.

"Or maybe not." He said.

Black Arts then stopped with the scarfs and pulled out a flower and approached Sam.

"Sniff it?" said Black Arts.

Sam became confused and sniffed the flower.

But the flower squirted her with water.

She growled in annoyance.

"Works everytime." said Black Arts.

But then Rock landed on him before pulling the hood off, revealing his face.

The entire audience gasped in shock.

"IT'S A BEAGLE BOY!" yelled a voice.

Everyone ran out of the building screaming.

"Got you right where we want you Black Arts." said Rock.

Black Arts is mad.

"OH COME ON I NEED TO MAKE ENDS MEAT AS WELL!" He shouted.

Rock pulled out the piece of paper from Black Art's jacket.

"Not likely." said Rock.

Black Arts chuckled nervously.

"Someone slipped that in my jacket?" said Black Arts.

Rock then punched Black Arts.

"Don't buy it. You're probably trying to steal it from someone." said Rock.

"Scrooge McDuck." said Black Arts.

Sam became shocked.

"Scrooge McDuck owns all of Duckberg?" said Sam.

"Technically he owns the land and leases it to the people of Duckberg for a tidy profit." said Meek.

"What a business man." said Sam.

"Agreed." Said Black Arts.

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking everyone.

"He is a good magician." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

Black Arts appeared outside the tent in a puff of smoke, but avoided a gunshot round and saw Vigilante aiming one of his guns at him.

"Freeze Black Arts Beagle." said the Cowboy

Black Arts groaned.

"Of course." said Black Arts.

He then conjured up a bazooka and fired a round at Vigilante, but Shining Knight ran in the way and sliced the round in half.

This shocked the Sorcerer.

"What the?" said Black Arts.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." said Shining Knight.

"I actually didn't." He said.

"That's what I asked." said Shining Knight.

Black Arts then conjured up a golf cart and got into it before driving off very quickly.

"So long losers." said Black Arts.

Then everyone else appeared.

"Damn, he got away." said Luna.

"Don't worry, I've got this." said Rock.

He then pulled out some type of billy club and everyone noticed it.

"Nice, what do you expect to do with that, chase and beat Black Arts to death with that thing?" said Khaji Da.

Rock chuckled.

"Have you forgoten, I'm full of surprises." said Rock.

He held the stick in front of him and a fifth generation Light Cycle appeared with him on it before driving off.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Sam.


	6. Hair Loss Remedy

Back in Toon Manor; Randy was sitting in some type of hair salon room looking at his reflection.

Lola Loud then appeared standing on some stilts.

Randy looked at Lola.

"You sure about this?" said Randy.

"Of course, it always works." said Lola.

Randy was confused and Lola saw this.

"Don't worry, nothing'll happen." said Lola.

She turned to the door.

"BRING IN THE BUNGLE WORMS!" yelled Lola.

Randy became shocked.

"Bungle worms?" said Randy.

Then Spongebob entered the room with a bucket full of worms.

"Bungle worms ready for action." said Spongebob.

"Okay." said Lola.

She then placed a head funnel on Randy's head before dumping the bungle worms into it.

"This feels funny." said Randy.

"Don't worry, this works." said Lola.

Randy became confused.

"How long do I have to wear these Bungle worms?" said Randy.

"About two hours." said Lana.

Randy became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Randy.

He then became mad.

"You mean to tell me I have to keep these worms on my head for two whole hours?" said Randy.

"Yep." said Lola.

Randy shook his head before pulling out his smart phone.

"Oh well, maybe I can stream some Buddy Thunderstruck." said Randy.

However Lana took the phone away.

"HEY!" yelled Randy.

"No doing anything." said Lana.

"Yeah." said Lola.

Randy groaned.

Two hours later; he was still wearing the bungle worms.

"When can I start streaming Buddy Thunderstruck? I want to see the episode where Buddy paints portraits of money." said Randy.

Lola turned to Randy.

"Oh you wanted the phone back?" She asked. "I threw it on the ground and poured said on it and watched it burn to a crisp."

Randy became shocked.

"What? When did you have time to do that?" He asked. "We were all literally in the same room."

"Eh, I was bored." said Lola.

"Same here." said Lana.

Randy groaned.

Then the bungle worms were removed from Randy's head by Lana and poured into a bowl.

Suddenly; Timon and Pumbaa appeared with spoons in their hands smiling.

"Bungle worms, such a rare delicacy." said Timon.

"You said it Timon." Said Pumbaa.

Bungalow who has a bowl also smiled.

"Delicious." He said.

"Makes for a great meal afterwords." said Lola.

Everyone looked at Lola.

"Huh?" said Randy.

"For anyone who likes bugs anyways." said Lola.

Lana started joining in on the bungle worm fest.

"Well, bottoms up." said Lana.

"And now for the big test." said Lola.

She pulled out a bottle of some type of liquid medicine and the fine print said '100% chance of hair loss'.

She then poured some of the liquid in Randy's hair and started lathering it around.

"Now what?" said Randy.

"Now I'm lathering your head with hair loss inducing medicine to see if those worms worked." said Lola.

Randy nodded.

"Alright." said Randy.

Lola stopped lathering Randy's head.

"And now we wait 48 Hours." Said Lola.

Randy became shocked.

"48 hours?" said Randy.

The twins nodded.

Randy groaned.

"Eh, maybe I can do something of interest to kill the time." said Randy.

"Nope we glued you to the seat." saod Lana.

Randy groaned.

"Insult to injury." said Randy.


	7. Catching Black Arts

On a highway; Black Arts was still driving.

"Those do gooders will never catch me and ruin my plan to get the deed to Duckberg." said Black Arts.

Then some laser blasts went past him, shocking the dog.

"Huh?" said Black Arts.

He looked in the rearview to see Rock on his light cycle which had Gatling Gun like blasters sticking out following him.

"WHERE DID HE COME FROM!" He shouted.

He conjured up some Gatling Guns that were attatched to his golf cart and fired them at Rock.

But the light cycle avoided the rounds.

Black Arts groaned.

He conjured up an axe and threw it at Rock before lodging in his helmet.

The meerkat took his helmet off and tossed it away.

The helmet landed on the ground.

Then Meek's group appeared and saw the helmet.

Blue Beetle picked it up and looked inside.

"Good, no severed head." said Blue Beetle.

But then the helmet started cracking before falling apart.

"Well that's gone to shit." said Meek, "Rock's going to need a new helmet."

Rock continued following Black Arts and held his right hand out and fired a grappling cable on the golf cart.

Black Arts conjured up some hedge clippers and cut the cable which then wrapped around Rock's light cycle before exploding.

But the meerkat emerged from the explosion riding a scooter.

Black Arts became shocked.

"What the?" said Black Arts.

He then growled.

"This'll get you off my back." said Black Arts.

He conjured up a fireball and fired it at Rock before it exploded.

But the meerkat emerged from it riding on roller skates.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Black Arts.

He fired another fire ball and now Rock was on a tiger.

Black Arts became shocked again.

"SERIOSULY!?" yelled Black Arts, "IS THIS GUY BATMAN!?"

Rock pulled out a machine gun blaster and started shooting at Black Arts.

Black Arts groaned and conjured up another fireball which he then fired at Rock.

But Rock emerged from the fire running on all fours while the tiger was on his back.

"Okay, how's that even practical?" said Black Arts.

The tiger leaped off of Rock and onto the cart before beating Black Arts up.

Rock then tapped his feet together and springs came from them which he then used to jump onto the golf cart as well.

Black Arts noticed this.

"Hey, get off my cart." said Black Arts.

"Nope." said Rock.

He joined in on battling Black Arts before the cart eventually drove off a cliff.

The group fell out of the cart and landed on the hard rocks at the bottom.

Black Arts and Rock each landed on their backs.

The tiger however landed on it's feet and walked off.

Rock saw this.

"Great." said Rock.

Black Arts stood up and started to walk off.

But the meerkat pulled out a blaster similar to one of Star Lord's blasters and aimed it at the beagle.

Rock smirked.

"Got you right where I want you." said Rock.

"You'll never take me alive." said Black Arts.

"Try me." said Rock.

He then fired a round from the blaster, but Black Arts deflected the blast.

Rock stood up groaning from pain and started following Black Arts.

"Get back here." said Rock.

"Never." said Black Arts.

Rock continued shooting at Black Arts, but kept on missing him.

"Dammit." said Rock.

He looked at his blaster and grabbed a dial that had the word laser over it before setting it to 'heat seeking net missile' and aiming at Black Arts again.

He then fired a missile at Black Arts before a net appeared and trapped the Beagle Boy inside of it.

"Come on." said Black Arts.

He tried using his magic, but was unable to.

"Huh?" said Black Arts.

Rock chuckled and sat down on the ground.

"Idiot, that net can neglect anyone's powers, including magic." said Rock.

Black Arts groaned.

Later; the Beagle Boy had some cuffs on his wrists and was being dragged away by Vigilante and Shining Knight.

"Huh, not bad for a meerkat capturing a magical being." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"He's not a magical being, he took magic classes." said Blue Beetle.

"Alright." said Khaji Da.

Rock was sitting down on a wheelchair as Sam gave him a smoothie.

"Thanks, I need this after what I went through." said Rock.

"Of course you do." said Sam, "Still going to tell Meek and Luna about us?"

Rock nodded.

"Yeah, it's been making me feel guilty ever since." said Rock.

He wheeled over to Meek and Luna who were talking to Batman as the caped crusader walked away.

"Meek, we've known each other for years now." said Rock.

Meek and Luna turned to Rock.

"Yep." said Meek.

"And I haven't been very honest ever since." said Rock.

"How true." said Luna.

"Well, something's been bothering me for weeks now." said Rock.

He started drinking his smoothie.

"What, you mean the fact that you and Sam have been dating each other behind our backs?" said Meek.

Rock spits his drink out.

"What?" said Rock.

"That's right, we know." said Luna.

Rock is shocked.

"How?" said Rock.

"We've known since two weeks ago, but didn't say a word because we have no control over other people." said Meek.

Rock fell anime style.

Meek and Luna fist bumped each other.

Blue Beetle who over heard everything became shocked as his helmet disappeared.

"Oh come on, I've been wondering if I should spill the beans about this relationship the whole fanfic and they've known for two weeks?" said Jaime.

"Well look at the bright side, at least you're not betraying anyone." said Khaji Da.

Jaime punched his scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.


	8. Still Together

At a diner; Rock and Sam were sitting at a booth eating.

Sam was eating a grilled cheese sandwich while Rock was eating a double cheese burger and drinking coffee.

"Unbelievable, Meek and Luna knew about us for a while and didn't say a thing." said Sam.

Rock nodded.

"The nerve of such friends." said Rock, "Terrible."

He drank the rest of his coffee.

"But not as terrible as the fact that I was making chocolate pudding at four in the morning." said Rock.

Sam became confused.

"Why were you making chocolate pudding at four in the morning?" said Sam.

"Because I lost control of my life." said Rock.

He stuck the coffee cup out and a waitress poured more coffee inside of it before walking off.

"It was tasty though." said Rock.

"I'll bet." said Sam.

"I still got some leftover, put them in some tiny pie crusts." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Alright, but is that a date?" said Sam.

"Yep." said Rock.

Sam leaned over to Rock and kissed him.

"Alright, uncover your eye." said a voice.

Rock and Sam turned to another booth to see Grim, Billy, and Mandy looking over at them.

"Why." said Sam.

"Because one of the rules to this place is that no eye shall be covered." said Mandy.

"Also, there's a five dollar bet going on between us." said Billy.

Mandy punched her best friend in the face.

"Now make with the reveal. I've got some reaping to do." said Grim.

Rock chuckled.

"You don't want to see what's under this hair, what I've got is very scary. In fact, it's so scary it can scare anyone to death." said Rock.

Grim grunted.

"I'm the Grim Reaper, how am I not scary. Show the eye." said Grim.

Rock sighed.

"Fine." said Rock.

Sam covered her eyes.

Rock then moved his emo hair up, revealing his eye.

The three friends screamed in shock.

"Happy now?" said Rock.

Mandy handed Billy five Dollars and ran off screaming.

Grim then moved Rock's hair back in front of his left eye.

"Yep." said Grim.

He then looked at Billy.

"I'm happy Mandy lost for once." He said.

Back at the mansion; Randy was sitting in the gameroom looking into a mirror at his head.

"Oh man, those worms must have left eggs in my hair." said Randy.

Eddy then entered the room with Beast Boy while showing his iPad.

"So this app will show you what you'll look like in the future?" said Beast Boy.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep, want to try it out?" said Eddy.

"Sure." said Beast Boy.

"I wouldn't do that, might not like what you see." said Randy.

Eddy and Beast Boy shook their heads as Sonic and Edd entered the room.

"So how's it going?" said Edd.

"Other then being the mother of some bungle worms, I'd say I'm fine." said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"Alright." said Sonic.

"Hey, what do I do about these options?" said Beast Boy.

Eddy looked at the iPad confused.

"Oh, didn't know about this. So you can choose to see how you'll possibly look." said Eddy.

Randy became shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

He approached Eddy.

"Quick question; when I tried the app, was bald selected?" said Randy.

Eddy looked through the app and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it was." said Eddy.

Randy became mad.

"So let me get this straight; because you didn't know how the app fully worked, I had Lola Loud pour a bunch of bungle worms on my head for nothing?" said Randy.

Sonic walked over to a nervous Eddy.

"Dude, you should start running." said Sonic.

"Can I get a head start?" said Eddy.

"One." said Randy.

Eddy screamed and ran off.

"Two, three, four, five." Randy said before running out of the room after Eddy.

Everyone laughed.

Sonic started eating stuff out of a bowl.

Everyone noticed it.

"What're you eating?" said Beast Boy.

"Bungle worms." said Sonic.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Not as crazy as if what happens of If Videogames Were 13% More Realistic." Said Beast Boy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Doctor Mario game; a bunch of virus's were on a board as Dr. Mario appeared.

"Yeah, just dropping pills close to virus's isn't the best idea any came up with." said Dr. Mario.

He then smiled.

"1 Pill every 8 Hours should do." He said.

In another game; Link tried tossing a boomerang at a spider, but it failed, did the same thing with a bow and arrow, and it failed, the teenage warrior then pulled out the Master Sword and fell on his back.

The spider noticed it.

"Huh, maybe having a child with little to no experience with fighting is not the best candidate for saving an entire kingdom." said the spider.

She walked over to Link.

"Anyways, I'm going to lay some eggs in his mouth." said the spider.

With Sonic, Tails & Knuckles; they were in Green Hill Zone doing their own stuff.

But the Cutaway quickly ended when Sonic pushed it out of the way in shock.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Nope, not happening. We are not bringing up what foxes, hedgehogs, and echidna's do in real life." said Sonic.

However they turn and saw Knuckles laying an egg.

"OH GOD!" everyone yelled.

Knuckles noticed them.

"What, echidna's are the last mammals to lay eggs." said Knuckles.


End file.
